


梦中的生日

by AXS1129



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXS1129/pseuds/AXS1129
Summary: 这是一个没有X战警的 变种人与普通人共存的社会Charles没有残疾EC是老师文段中 空段较多的部分 意为 隔了一段时间





	梦中的生日

1

 

将牛奶放到桌子上后，Charles费力地弯下腰去把报纸捡起来——准是Erik扔下去的，这人越老越没手尾。Charles念了几句，踱步走向客厅，他的毛绒拖鞋在地毯上摩擦出声。

 

电话铃声终于停了，Charles没想着要去接，刚刚在房间里头呆着，按他的速度估计也不能在铃声结束前拿起听筒。反正有留言设置。

 

Charles花了5分钟从那不到10米的走廊深处挪到了客厅。Erik是对的，换成小房子明显比自己继承的大宅更加方便。经过放满奖杯的柜子，Charles看了看暮色。

 

他听见座机发出“哔”的一声，开始播放留言。他一边听着，一边寻找着自己刚热好的牛奶。放哪去了？

 

_Charles_ _，是我，听着，Hank_ _这边研讨会出了点问题要加班，今天就赶不上飞机了，我很抱歉，你一个人可以胜任吗？必要时候联系Logan_ _……他们在催我了，我先挂了。哦对，差点忘了，生日快乐，我亲爱的哥哥。拜。_

 

Charles伫立在电话旁等着下一条语音，后来才发现这是今天收到的唯一一条。他把眼镜摘下，揉揉眼。不是，刚热好的牛奶放哪儿了？

 

Charles重新走回卧室，这又花了他五分钟。他走到炉火旁，摇椅边上的小木桌在火光的映衬下变换着深浅。桌上的杯子散发着腾腾雾气，牛奶泛着光。Charles看到了椅子上的报纸。准是Erik放的，这人越老越没手尾。

 

“Erik？Erik！”

 

没人回答。

 

Charles拿着牛奶发愣。

 

他想起来是自己扔的报纸，是自己放的报纸。

 

Charles把牛奶喝完了。他拿起牛奶旁边的温水漱了漱口，一声不吭。门应该锁了，没锁他也懒得再出去一趟了。钥匙放在家门口的地毯下，Raven知道。

 

Charles关上卧室门，脱下棉衣，爬到了床上。炉火噼啪响，天还没完全黑，房子却像深夜。他把被子掖好，转过头去看床的另外一侧。Erik呢？

 

Charles最终躺下了，他拍拍隔壁的枕头，把身子挪开一些，留了足够的空间给床的另一边。

 

 

 

2

 

最近这几天真是太疯狂了！这是我过的最开心的一次生日——虽然这句话每一次生日都有写，但的确如此，每一年我就觉得我更加幸福。我是何其幸运！

 

糟糕的就是我要把事情记下来，不然我会忘记，然而我已经漏写好几天了，现在我还是忙里偷闲借着吧台的灯匆匆写下的——Raven他们玩疯了，我在想即使她已经过了禁酒的年纪，但她也喝得太多了。每次我说让她少喝点，她就控诉我宽己律人。事实上，她说的没错。

 

不过我得聊聊昨天做的梦，这个是最容易忘记的，我必须得写下来。

 

我梦见自己生日——真是神奇，生日这一天梦见自己生日——不论如何……我梦见自己已经七十多岁了，独自一人住在一间屋子里，没人探望，没人送礼物，Raven也赶不回来，真是凄惨。当然我并不是说期望礼物这些东西……但是那种萦绕不去的凄冷让我感到悲伤。有一些细节我已经忘记了，该死，有些部分已经开始模糊了！

 

但是我最记得的就是，Erik已经死了。

 

然而我一直以为他还在。我一直在屋里徘徊在找他，我还记得自己心里一直在疑惑：为什么Erik一直没有出现？为什么他没有帮我把牛奶杯拿出卧室？然后我仿佛意识到，他不在了。接着我在炉火边睡去了。是不是很凄惨？我觉得很凄惨。我想我潜意识里一直认为我自己会孤苦伶仃地老去。

 

我真的不觉得它们会长久地持续下去……生命，爱情，友情，快乐，幸福……这些都是美好的，这些都是短暂的。我现在看着他们觥筹交错、推杯换盏，突然感到很哀伤。这些东西我总有一天会失去啊，朋友。

 

刚刚Erik看向了我，用他——不，用属于我的可爱神情与我交流。上天可鉴，我是多么爱他。每次我看着他就仿佛能看到未来。他当然不知道我在写什么。我特别喜欢他不看我私人物品——日记的习惯。留出空间给伴侣是尊重他人的表现。也是信任的表现。

 

接着我想到他总有一天会老去。就像枯萎得一捏就碎的树叶，随风飘去。我的心一阵拧痛。我不知道他死后我该怎么办。但很有可能我们到老了就不会害怕了——也许还没老我们就不爱彼此了。噢天啊。真的有可能。我好害怕。

 

 

 

刚刚Raven又过来想偷看。这家伙。从小到大养成的坏毛病。

 

Erik。我爱你。至少现在我敢肯定我这一生只能爱你了。没有其他人了。再也没有其它人了。我想我得更加坦然地接受这一切，就像我接受此刻的欢愉一样去接受最终的结果——每个人都有的结果。我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。

 

不行不能再写这三个字了我感觉我停不下来了。

 

啊，我得走了，准备吃蛋糕了。

 

 

 

3

 

Erik合上日记本，他看着自己布满皱纹的手抚摸着饱经沧桑的皮革封面。一张纸条掉了出来，Erik看了看，是Charles的笔迹——

 

_人的一生三次死亡：_

_物理死亡_

_葬礼——社会地位_

_记住自己的所有人的死亡_

 

Erik将它夹回本子里。

 

变种人教师协会发来了信件说有一本年鉴Charles借走了一直没还，他们最近有书展，必须拿回那本年鉴，于是Erik在Charles的书房里翻找了很久，找到了那本暗红色的年鉴，还有这本日记。Erik一开始还没有注意到它，也许是它散发出来的私密气息被Erik捕捉到了。

 

结果发现是Charles的日记。Erik翻了好久，接着看到刚刚那篇，想起今天刚好是Charles的生日。

 

Erik看着窗外。熹光与叶林相互映衬，是个好天气。

 

现在可好啦，你先走一步了，我也不知道该怎么办了。你就不用面对这个棘手的问题了，真是坏。Charles你一直都这么坏。

 

Erik突然想出去走走。他拄着拐杖锁好了门，离开了小房子。他走了很久。

 

今天是你的生日，那就去探望你吧。

 

Erik走向那个公园，Charles就在后山的一棵老树下。Erik的腿脚还好，虽然速度不够快，但也能爬上山。

 

踏着青草和沙石，日记中Charles的话萦绕在他的脑海里。他想起近四十年前那一天，Charles生日——那是他第一次获得全国变种人教师协会的年度教师奖，Erik满怀骄傲地看着台上的他——彩带和灯光之中，意气风发的青年教授笑得令人动心。当晚Charles站在吧台边写着什么，Erik向他看去，Charles回望着他，眼神令Erik一时去到了未来。他还记得Charles差点没逃掉学生们的蛋糕攻击，Raven笑得花枝乱颤，学生们——Jean，Scott，Ororo……还有他的同事Logan，基本上认识的人都在——

 

Erik在离墓碑十几米的地方停住了脚步。墓碑的正前方，人群熙攘，笑语连连。Erik仔细看多了几眼。Jean，Scott，Kurt， Ororo，Logan，Raven，Emma……

 

有那么一刹那，Erik回到了三十多年前那一天。

 

Emma转过头来看着站在远处的Erik。她的安静让其他人也停了下来，陆陆续续看向Erik。

 

Erik站着，说不出话来。

 

Raven站起来，走向他，将手轻轻地放在他的背上，让他走向坐在地上野餐的变种人。Raven轻轻地与他交流。

 

“你来了。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“我今天就有预感你会来。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“没有为什么。”Raven淡淡一笑。

 

Erik走到墓碑面前，摸了摸石块，他一时间觉得上面Charles的头像很可笑，接着松开了手，转过身看着变种人们含藏温柔的脸庞，酸楚涌上双眼，暖流却徘徊在心里。

 

Logan深深地吸了一口雪茄。“卖废铁的，赶紧坐下来，我还等着吃Jean拿手的三文治呢。别跟我抢。”

 

“小心你的钢骨头，臭家伙，你给Charles写的情书我还留着呢。”Erik抬眼瞪着他，接着缓缓摇摇头，跟Logan一同笑了出来。学生们也笑开了，Warren递给Erik一杯酒，大家举起了酒杯。

 

Alex抢在Raven之前说了一句：“祝老是丢三落四忘记批改作业的老教授生日快乐。”

Scott：“明明是你老是不交作业。”

 

Jean补上：“也为那些晚上他的办公室里传出的Mr. Lehnsherr和他的奇怪声音敬酒。”Kurt有些怯生生地看了一眼Erik，但就连Erik自己也跟着其他人一起笑了出来。Raven看着Erik脸上的笑容，眼底尽是厚厚的情。

 

 

 

Erik想起Charles写在背面的最后一段话。

 

是的这一切都会消失的。我想不出来有什么能够反驳我自己。也许有一天我自己能够解释我现在心中的疑惑。也许不会有这么一天。也许Erik有一天就能想清楚这些事情。

 

无论如何，我很开心。我爱着他们，我也被他们爱着。

 

 

 

Erik想，问题应该早已有了答案。


End file.
